


Super wonder legend

by slendercyd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: In year, 2817.Earth were thirsty of Justice. The world became divided for knowing that life defends from the other one. The society were split into two and politics became the power of others.Humans vs Aliens, some of them are good and some of them decided to be in the dark.Cat Grant became the President defending the humanity from CADMUS. CADMUS turns into an empire, ruled by the Luthor's who embraces there evil side but not Lena Luthor who wants to do something. To have a change.





	Super wonder legend

Year 2817, people are dying and the city crawls on the dark.  
Cat Grant, decided to work with DEO for seeking justice so things will be alright.  
The city looks like a tragedy, a nightmare that anyone wants to wake up from a bad dream. Men, children and women are seeking the bright light to feel a life again.  
CADMUS reunited with Daxamites to hold the humans and aliens. Lex Luthor comes back with Mon el to rule the world.  
Lex became more selfish and evil since he finds out that her sister is doing nice to Supergirl. And manipulating Mon el minds to be angered for those who kill his mother and his race.  
"You have to be a man Mon el, a great man. My father said once, a man will defend and securing his family from anything else. Thats what i did before Superman puts me in jail. My father is a great man. I want to be like him and i want you to be like him."  
Lex is holding the LCorp now. And dont care about Lena anymore.  
"How about Lena?"  
Mon el ask this for the first time.  
"My sister done her best. But her best was not enough to be a Luthor because of this Kryptonian kinds. They want to destroy our family. They want to rule the world. But right not now, now that im back, i dont let them to destroy any of Luthor's ever again."  
Lex never change. It was a pokerface. Those who see him before embracing the cold cell because of Lena.  
Lillian is trying to build and creating a Daxamite technology from Mon el. And having an agreement that they will let them live in the earth.

 

In the meantine, Kara is seeking where Lena must be. Alex cant hardly track her down. She still on the process of letting go from the war the leads Maggie to die.  
Maggie became a hero in the hearts of everyone as she gives her life to save Supergirl from a Kryptonite bomb.  
But life must go on. Alex became stronger than ever and keeping things busy.  
J'onn, let Sara Lance joins them in the coming war. By this time, there villians are more than they expected.  
There was Reign and not only the Luthors.  
Sometimes Kara wants to regret that she meet Lena Luthor. As James always tell her, a Luthor is always a Luthor. But she trusted Lena wanted to changed what was done.  
They really need to help each other to make these war end. To bring the peace again.

 

But where is Lena?  
"Hey, help.....!!!! Is anyonehears me?"  
Lena cried for help as her strength became weak. Lillian puts her away from anyone else until she realize that no one will be there to her. That even a Superhero cant help her. Her mother also told her what her bestfriend's secret. That from time to time, Lena have to change her mind.  
"Kara is Supergirl..... it cant be..... she was my bestfriend. She dont want me hurt."  
But her heart is strong. She believe on herself that one day someone will going to rescue her.  
Lena cant hate her bestfriend. Even she keeps a secret.  
But everytime Lillian had to see her. Lillian only got one answer from her daughter.  
"If she keep a secret from me, it was her choice. A choice to protect herself and me."  
Lena is very hard headed now that her mother want to fix that.

As Lex and Mon el creates a technology that will change the world so people that will obey them. They made a bomb that will kill anyone who will betrays them. A harmful gas that makes any kryptonian suffers to die. Just like what Lena made the Daxamites stop from existing. By this time Lex is confidently wants to win.

As days past by, Sara finds out where Lena is. She was trap under an island miles away from the National City. Sara is stalking Lillian.  
But the place were under Cadmus security. Kryptons are everywhere. So that no one will come for Lena.  
Because of this Supergirl wanted to give up while fighting Reign. This makes a double tragedy to the earth.  
If Lex are destroying the aliens and want Supergirl die, Reign is also destroy8ng the humanity.  
Cat Grant dont know what to do. She cant be a strength to anyone to defend themselves against this powerful aliens.  
But trying to find solutions.

At the DEO, while Kara is getting ready to rescue her bestfriend. Sara and Alex talked as they are finding a solution Kara against Kryptonites.  
"Hey,i know, you lost someone you loved. But Maggie will be happy that you never giving up. You are a strong woman Alex, and you deserve a better romance.."  
"How do you know that line?"  
Alex remember some Maggie's words for her.  
"I dont know, it just came out on my mind. Sorry for letting you remember something."  
"Thats okay, its just.... i missed her...."  
Alex cried and Sara hugged her.

 

Everyone now are getting so emotional. James also went to Kara and want something.  
"Kara, you dont have to do this,.. look, i can get there inside alive, no offense."  
"I know, but i dont want anyone will suffer because of me. I dont want anyone die of me. The Luthors wants me, James."  
"So what are you going to do? You dont have to give up, people knows you as Supergirl. A living legend to everyones heart."  
As they talk, Reign, makes an explosoin on there half building. She is also looking for Supergirl.  
And Supergirl stand on her property.  
"You destroyed everything now Reign. Its time for you to stop. We are not your enemies. If you want justice, i want it too. You can be a hero."  
"You talked too much Supergirl. Actions speaks louder than words.  
All of you are the reason why this world could be destroyed. You must learn a lesson."  
Sara stands also for herself.  
"No ones gonna die, no ones gonna learn a lesson because we learn it already. And you cannot take away our world because of you. Reign."

They begin to fight but they fail. Supergirl is bleeding, Alex is unconcious that Sara is waking her up. Until a winds blows around them very strong. After that, they saw a woman with a shield, standing between Supergirl and Reign.  
"This cant turn into good. Reign."  
"Who are you?"  
Reign ask her while her powers are out of hand.  
"Im wonder woman and i am the everyone of you. Nobody can destroy this world, this beautiful world."  
Reign laughs like she never believes that a wonder woman existed.  
"Then will see"

They fight against each other. Diana was stronger that anyone else. Reign's power are useless.  
Suddenly, Supergirl notice that James were gone in the middle of happening. And she knows that he went to rescue Lena.  
So she followed him even shes hurt.

Eventually, while everyone is fighting against each other. Lex and Mon el planted the Kryptonian bomb under the Luthors Childrens hospital. Mon el realize that he is wrong while hearing and seeing childrens crying in pain.  
"Lex, im sorry. I give up. This is not right."  
"Its too late, Mon el. The bomb will explode in any minute now."  
"Lex, people will die."  
"Yes they are, but if you look at the bright side. We can create more like them"  
"You are crazy, Lex."  
"Really? Yes I am."  
Lex pointed a gun to Mon el and going to shoot anytime soon.  
Mon el grab something hard to hit Lex hand and make the gun away. Then they fight but Mon el is strong. 

While Lillian is waiting on the island for Supergirl. James arrived.  
"I am expecting that you are with Supergirl."  
"Yes i am"  
James were surprise, he thought hes alone.  
"I know you want me so here i am."  
The kryptonian felt bad while exposing into the kryptonites everywhere.  
"No one will die. Not with us."  
James never shoot a woman before but not right now. This is too much of greedy and violence. As Lillian falls done, a timer starts ticking.  
"What the....."  
James stop moving.  
Lillian tried to stand holding a gun.  
"Someone has to die and you cant stop them."  
Supergirl push Lillian away from there and James do his thing.  
Everyone now has a fight. Wonder woman vs Reign, Lex Luthor vs Mon el while the clocks are ticking. Sara and Alex finds it and trying to turn it off.  
In the island.  
"Kill me Supergirl!, you will not get my daughter."  
"She is not your daughter! You are not a good mother to her. Lena wishes to be good but you.... you want to destroy her."  
Accidentally while Supergirl grab Lillians hand. Her head hits on the stone behind her. And she is critically wounded.  
James keep the kryptonites away from that place so they can find Lena. Until he saw an underground.  
"Kara, i found her."  
Opening the underground door.  
They found Lena lying on the floor but shes still breathing. 

On the otherside, Sara and Alex are running out of time to difuse the bomb.  
Sara cuts the wires that connecting on the bomb but still clocks are running so fast.  
Lex is unconcious too and Mon el go where the two are difussing the bomb.  
"Hey, i can do it. Maybe i cant fly but i can jump, im gonna threw this up. You two get that crazy bastard over there. Im sorry guys, Ive been blind by Lex magic words."  
Alex stand up  
"Its okay, now prove that you are a man. Mon el."  
"Yes i am."  
Mon el get the bomb and jump suddenly it explodes into the sky.  
The sky went to green aurora but much brighter.  
And Reign, gives up after a long fight. She was tired and bleeding. Wonder woman let her go.  
"You can be a hero and live here,but you cant destroy this world."  
"Who really are you?"  
"I am Diana from Themyscira, princess of the amazon." People called me as Wonder woman. Now you have to choose, live or gone away."  
Reign dont answered her. 

 

And soon as they saves the day. Kara and James put Lena to the hospital for recovery.Mon el decide to go away for good. Lex get back to prison with her mom. And reign, stays inside the DEO prison cell.  
A few weeks later.  
Lena is awake. She found herself to a comfortable bed. She saw Kara waiting her to wake up.  
"I told you, no ones going to hurt you. Im her to protect you Lena."  
"I know, you are my supergirl"  
Kara is getting nervous.  
Lena hold her hands and hold it tight.  
"Nothing will change Kara, i know everything now."  
Meanwhile at the DEO.  
Jonn is looking forward to Diana. Sara,James and Alex thanking her for her help.  
"Thank you Ms.....  
"Diana Prince."  
The amazonian is very distructive by her suit.  
"You are always welcome."

 

The End


End file.
